blue_niuxlius_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Touhou Resurrection Project
Touhou Resurrection Project '''(Japanese means: 東方復活 Project / Also known as '''Touhou-R-Project) is an American-Thai action, epic-adventures, fantasy, sci-fi, modern independent anime resurrection series. It was created by James Emirzian Waldementer and running by independent animation studios Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Development running by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. It is based upon from the original game maker universe of Touhou Project was designed and developed from ZUN. The first resurrection of Touhou Project to the fully notable feature of the novel, comic book, animation video, indie animation web-video series and games. Background Plot In the sets of the Touhou Place from approximately has 2017 during in modern-age. The living things is species as in the Gensokyo, That among was turned into came new events has decided to characterized to explorer around the shared universe. Characters * Lists of the Touhou Resurrection Project Characters Production Began with Touhou Resurrection Project Touhou Resurrection Project was an designed and created by James Emirzian Waldementer and its running by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Animation by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. and the conjusting for assistance of cooperative production companies for fully development on type of Novel, Comic book, Animation video, indie animation web-video series and game development. An acknowledges for the take place with Gensokyo in shared universes from the original game designer as creator to ZUN. Which may having these equipment to traditional / digital art animation for anime styles. For instances that using modeler by the developer game assets creates to short animated MMD video maker, while its opposite then is creating filled to novel and comic book for traditional manga style of Touhou Project. For in the game development, The concept idea from the draft project. Deformed onto 3D background and foreground field in 2D / 3D game style has used by the GameVision SDK Studios Engine v4.00 based physical-views dynamic in high-level rendering some textures, It was creating on the special effect animator and world designer. Designer First developed and designer on Anime Style of Touhou Resurrection Project with the physically size and ages of characters included several more new character designer which would moved on the Traditional/Digital Artist create other then Artist Toolkit. With the advanced some smooth for anime stylist that has been described from the Japanese independent anime video series is Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~ Retains some sort of the many layout artist department presented are logical girls with guns. In sources from development of Bounty Hunter Arms Plasma in the attracted some aspect on weapons design are usually handled by girls or even the boys side. MMD Animation Visual Effect and Animation cooperative production company by Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. an independent cooperative works on animation to MMD CG animation video maker, The first out from the insources with Touhou Resurrection Project introduced several from model character by authorized users. The animator is new features some short and long animated video and full indie animation video prior are been Post-Production to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. By the period time. The Argonaut Niuxlius also been made completely animation video has 30.4 million videos their is type of animated have Short and Long Animated Video, Indie Animation Video, Cooperative Works, Picture Skit. But it is total was 461.9 Million and its approximately has 507.3 Million video and picture skit has 24.5 Billion made. The took on the Touhou Resurrection Project is sightly by turned out for James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. 3D Modeler Cooperative development studios with Pixelsplash Software, Inc. and Ingava Entertainment, Inc. was an 3D Modeler builder program used Metasequoia. The 3D Modeler are features some many fighter ships style from the designer of under indie PC windows games is ArcadeStudio (Now Inactive of indie game development) from the example by the modeler. But its having been many files on the 3D Modeling does it have cooperative primary works was model style like: Tanks, Air Jet Fighter, Building, Alien Ships, Craft Ships, battleship, Airplane, Robot, Mecha and others. and it has been appeared in Touhou Resurrection Project. But it's only hosted for works connected to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. averaged into the varying stage in MMD video maker. Spin-off Touhou Resurrection Project following-up by the spin-off. It was currently developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Animation by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. Reception Touhou Resurrection Project were met with the positive reception for mixed reviews Development Crew * See the Development Game Credits for lists of the people * See the Animation Crew Credits for lists of the people See Also * Touhou Project * Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~ * ZUN (game designer) External Links * Touhou Resurrection Project website * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment product on Touhou Resurrection Project * Touhou Resurrection Project on Facebook Page * Touhou Resurrection Project on Youtube Page